Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical device.
Related Art
As illustrated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-273450 (FIG. 12), rotating electrical devices exist that are provided with a motor section including a rotor and a stator, and with a circuit section disposed, with respect to the motor section, offset to one side in a direction orthogonal to an axial direction of the motor section, as viewed in the motor section axial direction.
In such a rotating electrical device, the stator includes plural teeth formed in a radial shape, and plural windings wound on the plural teeth. Terminal-end portions of the plural windings extend in the axial direction of the motor section, and the circuit section and the terminal-end portions of the plural windings are wired in by plural terminals. In such a rotating electrical device, the terminal-end portions of the plural windings are directly connected to the terminals of the circuit section, thereby enabling an intermediate terminal to be omitted.